Through The Rift
by Just Gabz
Summary: Ianto Jones Is Dropped through the rift, into Cardiff. He comes out with no damage at all. How did he survive without a scratch, Is he human? Alternate meeting thingo story
1. Rift Spikes

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams **_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've been wanting to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry.**_

_**Chapter One – Rift Spikes**_

"Jack?" Toshiko knocked at the office door, peering into the room.

"Yeah?" He smiled up at her.

"We keep getting rift spikes around this building. I thought you should know, maybe we should look into it."

Toshiko handed Jack a piece of paper. He looked over it, his brows furrowed before looking back and Toshiko appreciatively.

"Thanks Tosh. We'll go and check it out today. It could be something interesting."

Tosh smiled before leaving Jack to himself. He sighed before turning to his computer. This could be bad. Rift activity always spikes in one area before something big happens. Jack looked over at his team working in the main hub. Owen in the Autopsy bay, Tosh back at her desk, probably scanning something important, his newest team member, Gwen, writing her reports. He was still trying to get used to the fact that Suzie was gone. She was irreplaceable. He shouldn't have put her on the glove project, as far as he was concerned, it was his fault that she went so far as to killing herself. He wanted to leave investigating the spikes, he was sick of the rift messing with this planet. Why did it always affect Cardiff? As if on cue the alarm went off, the spikes growing strong enough to be a threat. Jack swore under his breath, he had to jinx it didn't he? Jumping up from his chair, he grabbed his coat and headed towards the cog door.

"Tosh stay here and feed me information, Owen, Gwen, you're with me." He called and Owen and Gwen ran after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tell me what's happening Tosh." Jack ordered over the comms as they walked towards the building.

"_There is some very strong rift activity at the roof of the building. I got the police to get as many people out of there as they could but there still could be some strays."_

"Thanks Tosh." Jack sighed, walking up to the doors before opening it to the others.

"So what do you think it is?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"Don't know, we'll find out soon enough."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tosh, we've been through most of the levels and sent everyone out. We're going up to the roof now. Do you have any information on what it is?"

"_I can't get any CCTV up there, the cameras must have been affected by the spikes. Sorry but it looks like you're going to have to go up there blind."_

Jack groaned in annoyance, "That's okay. Keep finding the information."

Jack turned to the others, seeing the glint of worry in Gwen's eyes.

"Relax Gwen, We'll be okay. You two cover me and I'll go out there first. I'll be able to handle this."

They nodded, lifting their guns into a ready position before Jack jumped through the door, looking out at the seemingly empty roof. He looked around for a moment before finally seeing someone standing by the side of the roof, as though they were going to jump. He felt a prick of worry for a moment before turning to the others, signaling them to stay where they were. Jack walked over to the person by the edge, standing next to him.

"You okay?" Jack mumbled.

"Not really." The Welsh accent in the other man's voice was obvious.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jones, Ianto Jones." The younger man whispered just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Why are you still here? The police cleared the building, you shouldn't be up here."

"_Jack, you've got it."_ Toshiko's voice said proudly through the ear piece.

"Not now Tosh."

"_No, Jack, whatever came through the rift, you're standing right next to it."_

Jack turned to look at the other man, shock playing on his features.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jack asked him carefully.

"Light, blinding light." He turned to look at Jack, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "I have nothing left, there's no one."

"I need you to come with me." Jack tried to sound caring, tried to make the younger man listen.

"No. I don't know any of you, you could be taking me anywhere."

"I promise, I'm only trying to help you but to do that, I need you to come with me."

"No!"

Jack pulled a gun from his coat and the Welshman stared up at him in a mix of shock and terror.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled before pulling the trigger.

The electricity burned through Ianto's body before he finally fell, Jack catching him before he hit the ground.

**Apologies for the rather short first chapter but I have writers block plus I thought this was a good point to stop at. Review to tell me if I should continue this or not.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	2. Questions

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams **_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've been wanting to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**A/N: Just quickly want to add a special thanks to Emily (AKA Josie Jump), without your encouragement and kind words I wouldn't continue to write. I love ya Em Bem and I miss you so much down here in Victor.**_

_**Chapter Two – Questions**_

He woke to darkness. That wasn't like last time, last time it was piercing bright light. He rubbed at his eyes before sitting upright, trying to find his bearings in his new surroundings. It was a dreary and tiny cell that he found himself in, the walls stained in different, strange colours. Standing up, he walked to the glass wall, stumbling as he had just been hit with the headache of the after shock. That's when he realized, remembered how he must have gotten where he was. _That man, Jack Harkness, he must have taken me. _He leaned against the glass, wishing it would just break so that he could get out of there.

"That headache will fade, don't worry." He heard the familiar voice of the American and turned back around to look out the glass at him.

He stayed leaning on the glass, his hands pressed firmly against it.

"What do you want!?" Ianto yelled in frustration.

"What's your name?"

"I already told you!"

"Let me rephrase that. What's your real name?" Jack asked calmly.

"Ianto Jones! Are you being this stupid on purpose?"

"I don't believe you."

"Why the hell not? I'm the one who's been kidnapped!"

"Good point. How about this, I'll ask my questions and then you can ask yours?" Jack tried reasoning.

"I suppose that's better than most kidnappers would give."

"Stop calling me a kidnapper!"

"Well that's what you bloody well are!"

"Jack, okay. Call me Jack."

"Whatever." Ianto sighed, turning and moving away from the glass, raking a hand through his hair before turning back and looking at Jack expectantly.

"Why were you up on that roof?"

"I just woke up there, I didn't know where else to go." Ianto said, slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean, 'woke up there'?" Jack asked curiously.

"I mean, there was a bright light and I woke up there, as I told you before you so rudely knocked me out, and I woke up in this hole!" Ianto spoke as though he was talking to a child.

"You don't have to be so patronizing, you know?"

"I beg to differ." Ianto muttered under his breath, "You got any more questions?"

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No!"

"What year is it?"

"This year." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"What year is it?" Jack repeated more sternly.

"It's the year twenty fifteen and I was born in nineteen eighty seven. I am twenty eight years old, any more ridiculous questions?"

Jack stared up at Ianto, worry flashed over his face but he tried his best to hide it.

"What?" Ianto eventually asked after the older man staying silent for too long.

"I hate to break this to you but the year is two thousand and seven."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"I'm deadly serious."

"Stop it."

"I wouldn't lie to a man in your position."

"I said, stop it!" Ianto yelled, slamming his fists against the glass.

Jack stayed quiet, looking at Ianto, pitying him. He pressed his hand to the glass, trying to show compassion.

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I had nothing anyway, nobody." Ianto whispered, not lifting his gaze from the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Jack repeated.

"No your not." Ianto looked up at him, shock mixed with understanding shown on his face, "How could you be? As far as you're concerned, I'm just the nutter who you kidnapped for reasons I still don't understand."

"What do you want to know?" Jack changed the subject, trying to stop Ianto from getting any angrier.

"Where am I?"

"In Cardiff."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Ianto asked irritably.

"This is Torchwood."

"…That sounds familiar." Ianto mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know how or why but it sounds familiar."

"That could be a good thing."

"What do you want with me?" Ianto continued his questions.

"We were investigating a rift spike. See, there's a rift through space and time running through Cardiff, we go after the things that come through. Usually something bad comes from the rift, we found you." Jack explained carefully.

"For a kidnapper, you sure do give a lot of information."

"I told you, I'm not a kidnapper. That was simply a last resort, I had to bring you back here one way or the other. You chose the other."

"…I still don't trust you." Ianto mumbled.

"I don't trust you much either."

"I have one more question."

"Okay…?"

"Are you going to let me out of this cell?"

Ianto looked up at Jack carefully, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"…Do you promise not to try anything?"

"You're the one with all the answers, why would I try anything?" Ianto pointed out.

"If I let you out, you have to understand that you can't leave the base and that one of us will have to be with you at all times."

"Just let me out of here." Ianto pleaded.

Jack looked up at him for a moment before opening the cell. Ianto smiled up at Jack, suddenly punching him in the face, laughing when he heard Jack groan in pain. Jack wiped the blood from his lip, frowning at Ianto.

"That was for locking me in there." Ianto smirked, pointing to the cell he'd just been standing in.

"Get back in there." Jack growled.

"What?"

"I said, get back in the cell."

"Why?" Ianto said, shocked and annoyed.

Jack pushed him into the cell before quickly shutting the door.

"Because nobody hits me, even if they are cute."

"…Did you just call me cute?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tosh, do we have any information on where Ianto has come from?"

"He could tell you that." Gwen pointed out.

"I'm more worried about how unscathed he is. I mean, you don't come out of the rift without at least some mental damage. He didn't seem off when you were talking to him did he?" Tosh asked, not moving her eyes from the computer screen in front of her.

"Well he was a bit shocked that he had moved back in time eight years but other than that he was fine. He has one hell of a right hook though."

"Jack, no one comes out of the rift in one piece like that, no human anyway, especially if it wasn't planned."

"Are you saying he isn't human?" Jack asked, more than a little bit worried.

"I'm saying we can't rule that out."

Jack looked to each person in his team, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Gwen? You're the people person, can you try to talk to him, get some information?"

Gwen nodded, heading down to the cells.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat down against the back wall of the cell, wishing he could take back his last move. Why didn't he control the urge to punch the American git in the face? He heard footsteps and felt hope rise in his chest as he saw the woman standing before him.

"Hi. I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper."

"Ianto. Look, can you tell Jack I'm sorry I punched him and to let me out now?"

"Sorry love, Jack can be a bit stubborn."

"I gathered that." Ianto sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"I woke up on a roof with no memory of what happened before that, only for that twat to kidnap me and lock me in here and then I find out that I am eight years in the past, what the hell do you think!?" Ianto's voice got louder as the sentence grew.

"Sorry." Gwen mumbled.

"No your not. You don't understand, you'd like to think you do but you don't, you and Jack don't have a bloody clue!"

"I'll admit it's hard for me to understand but I wouldn't put it passed Jack, he's been through a lot."

"Then why isn't he down here?"

"He's our boss, he's a bit busy being…the boss. Come on Ianto, tell me about twenty fifteen."

"It's just like now, eight years isn't much time for a lot to change." Ianto mumbled, running his hand through his hair again before crossing his arms.

"What about family? Good looking guy like you must have a girlfriend."

"She…she died. Everyone I loved died in that battle." Ianto whispered.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

"What battle was it?"

"I can't remember. All I remember is the screaming, the smell of metal. Can we not talk about this please?" Ianto murmured, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Of course. Do you want anything, tea, coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack watched them over the CCTV in his office and stared at the screen when he heard Ianto's words.

"…_All I remember is the screaming, the smell of metal…"_ He played the sentence over and over again.

That sounded very familiar.

_**Just quickly, I must tell you this Joke my sister-in-law-to-be told me that still cracks me up:**_

_**Jesus said to three of his disciples, "One Of You Will Betray Me."**_

_**Matthew turned and said, "Will It Be Me Lord?"**_

_**Jesus replied, "No, Not You."**_

_**Luke Asked, "Will It Be Me Lord?"**_

_**Jesus replied, "No, No, Not You."**_

_**Judas turned and asked, "Will It Be Me Lord?"**_

_**Jesus turned to Judas and mock replied, "Will It Be Me Lord!" **_

_**  
Ahahahahahaha sorry, had to share that one, it makes me laugh! Bit of a happy note to send the little bit angsty end to this chapter away haha. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	3. Understanding

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams **_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've been wanting to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Three – Understanding**_

Ianto suddenly woke, looking around to see the cell he was still locked in.

"Urgh, I'm still here."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Ianto jumped, snapping his head in the direction of the voice, looking back at Jack.

"Do you know how creepy it is to wake up with a stranger watching you?"

Jack chuckled, shuffling where he was sitting outside the cell. Ianto moved to sit across from him on the other side of the glass.

"Everyone else went home about an hour ago, thought I should check up on you." Jack shrugged.

"That woman, Gwen, she said you'd understand what I'm going through, though I highly doubt that."

"You'd be surprised. For one thing, I know what battle you were talking about."

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes, trying to see whether or not the older man was lying.

"You're probably thinking of a different battle."

"Screaming, the smell of metal, almost like it was melting, fire and I mean lots of fire, death. God, the amount of people that died." Jack sighed, "Ring any bells?"

"How…how do you know that?" Ianto murmured.

"It was called the battle of Canary Wharf."

"I should have saved them, I…I could have saved them." Ianto whispered, just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"If you had tried to be a hero, you would've gotten yourself killed with the rest. What was her name?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, what was her name?"

"…Lisa. Lisa Hallet." Ianto sniffed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"What was she like?"

"Stubborn." Ianto chuckled, "But not in a bad way, she always got what she wanted and she always wanted me to be happy. I didn't deserve her. I mean, I was with her but she let go of my hand and she told me to hide and like the bloody great idiot I am, I listened to her. I let her sacrifice herself. Why the hell would I do that?" Ianto broke down in front of Jack, putting his head in his hands. Jack jumped up, opening the door and running to Ianto's side. He pulled the younger man into a strong hug.

"You couldn't have done anything." Jack murmured into the younger man's ear.

"I could have gone, she should have hid with me."

"Don't 'could have, should have' Ianto, you'll only drive yourself crazy."

"It was so long ago now, but I just, I know it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault." Jack said sternly, rubbing the Welshman's back soothingly.

"I'm a monster." Ianto whispered.

"No! You are not a monster, I never want to hear you say that." Jack said angrily.

"How would you know, you've known me for a day!?" Ianto yelled, pulling away from Jack, "Why won't you let me go, before you lot die as well! Don't get attached to Ianto Jones, you'll only end up six feet under like all the rest!"

"Stop being so stupid!" Jack yelled, shaking Ianto by the shoulders.

"Jack, please just let me go." Ianto begged.

"No."

"…That door is still open." Ianto pointed out.

Jack grabbed it, pulling it shut before Ianto could react.

"Now we're both locked in here." Jack smirked.

"Oh god, you idiot!" Ianto growled, pushing the older man to the other side of the cell, "What about that wrist strap I've seen you messing with!?"

Jack pointed outside of the cell at the strap, lying on the floor.

"Why the hell did you take it off?"

"Because I had a feeling you'd try to get out and I figured this would be a good way to prove that I'm not going to give up on you, besides, you seemed smart enough to figure out my wrist strap on your own, which you have."

"I could kill you!" Ianto yelled, pushing Jack again.

"But you won't." Jack grinned, clearly enjoying the situation, at least Ianto wasn't crying anymore.

"Because I haven't got a weapon." Ianto growled.

"Lighten up."

"What is there to lighten up about!?" Ianto yelled, waiting for Jack to actually give him an answer.

"Well, we're all alone, locked in a very small room together. I can think of a few things we could do." Jack smirked flirtatiously.

"Oh god! Not if you were the last person in the universe!" The Welshman said in disgust.

"Shame." Jack murmured, "Well, what is there to do, trapped in this little room?"

"Nothing, you've left me sitting in this bloody dull room _all_ day with nothing to do."

"Wow. I didn't realize this room could be used as a torture chamber."

"Very affective one too." Ianto sighed, "Just stay on your side of the cell and keep your hands to yourself."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat in the corner of the room, trying to figure out what had happened to the younger man. He looked over and noticed him shaking in his sleep. Carefully, Jack crawled over to the Welshman, putting an arm around him comfortingly. Ianto stopped shaking suddenly, making Jack grin. He looked down at the young man, seeing for the first time just how young he was. _Only twenty eight and he's seen so much death, it isn't fair._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto mumbled incoherently before opening his eyes, looking around the tiny cell. He suddenly noticed the arm around him and shook Jack, waking him up.

"Hey!" The older man groaned.

"I thought I said keep your hands to yourself."

"You were having a nightmare, I was doing the gentlemanly thing."

"Well you can take your arm off of me now." Ianto said, looking down at the older man's arm before looking back up at him.

"I can…" Jack smirked.

Ianto grabbed Jack's arm, moving it away from him before sitting up against the nearby wall.

"Don't worry." Jack chuckled, "I'm only messing with you, you're not my type."

"A guy like you has a type?" Ianto asked, feigning shock.

"Careful." Jack laughed, "What time is it?"

"You're the one with the watch." Ianto pointed out.

Jack looked over at the watch, not expecting it to be as early as it was.

"It's five o'clock. You're stuck with me for another three or four hours."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry."

"If I hear the word 'sorry' one more time I am going to scream!"

"Sorry." Jack laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes, "Tell me about yourself, Ianto."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to kill time and to get to know you."

Jack sat against the wall next to Ianto, crossing his arms.

"I, uh, there really isn't that much to tell."

"Come on, you can't be that dull. What did you do back in twenty fifteen?"

"I was an archivist, I really am just that dull." Ianto chuckled, "I kept myself to myself, especially after everything that happened."

"Well what did you do in your spare time?"

"I didn't have any spare time."

"But you were an archivist, how could you not have any spare time?"

"I can't remember…and it's driving me crazy. It's like its right there, and when I reach out to grab it, it disappears."

"I know the feeling." Jack sighed.

"You do?" Ianto turned to the older man, looking up at him skeptically.

"Yeah, I was a time agent and they stole a chunk or my memory, of my life. I still don't know what sort of man I was."

"Do…do you think someone did this to me?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Do you think I'll ever remember?"

"I hope so."

"You're not exactly what I expected for a kidnapper." Ianto mumbled, looking at the floor.

"I'm not a kidnapper!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're just being oddly nice for someone who knocked me out and locked me in a cell."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy." Jack smiled over at Ianto, trying to reassure him.

"I wouldn't say nice…more like…unusual."

"You're a good judge of character." Jack laughed.

"I think I'm the type of person who's used to unusual."

"Good, it makes this whole situation a lot easier."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tosh walked down to the cells, guided by the sound of laughter. She turned the corner, stopping in front of Ianto's cell.

"Jack?"

"Tosh!" Jack yelled cheerfully, "Can you open the door?"

"How did you get locked in there?"

"He locked himself in." Ianto shrugged.

"…That sounds like something you'd do." Tosh sighed, turning to the panel next to the door.

The light for the door turned from red, to green and a loud clicking noise sounded, telling them it was unlocked. Jack walked out, smiling at Tosh gratefully before closing the door on Ianto.

"What?" The Welshman yelled, "Come on, let me out of here!"

"I still have to ask you about something." Jack said, picking up his wrist strap and putting it back on.

"Will you let me out after?" Ianto pleaded.

"Maybe."

"But I didn't try anything while you were locked in here, if anyone tried anything, you did." Ianto moaned.

"Jack! Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Tosh asked, blushing lightly.

"He's exaggerating." Jack said sternly, "Now I need to ask you about this and then I'll let you out, okay?"

"…Okay."


	4. Human Or Alien

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Four – Human Or Alien**_

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Ianto asked, his annoyance obvious.

"Are you human?" Jack managed to make the question sound casual.

"…What?" Ianto's expression reminded Jack of the doctor when he was confused, not that that happened very often.

"Look, I know your humanoid, that much is obvious but that doesn't mean you're from this planet."

"I'm human, I'm as human as you and her!" Ianto yelled, pointing to Tosh.

"Will you let our medic take a blood sample?" Jack's voice stayed calm.

"I have nothing to hide, just let me out of this cell."

Jack smiled, opening the door again. Ianto hesitantly walked out of the cell, standing in front of them both.

He let out the breath he was holding, "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You sure we can trust him out of that cell?" Owen asked skeptically.

"Yes, you have to get a blood sample anyway." Jack pointed out.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

"Okay, roll up your sleeve." Owen said irritably.

"Your bedside manner is terrible. Is it the coffee here? I know the stuff that woman, Gwen, brought me was rubbish." Ianto rolled up his sleeve, bringing his arm out for Owen to do what he'd need to.

"Yeah well maybe you should try making a cuppa, everyone here is crap at it."

"Is that a challenge?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is." Jack chimed in, chuckling.

Owen pulled out the needle, bringing it towards Ianto's skin. Ianto flinched, Jack put a comforting hand on the Welshman's other shoulder. Ianto flashed a look at Jack, confused.

"I hate needles too." Jack mumbled.

"You'd think by twenty fifteen, they'd at least come up with a better way to administer medicines." Ianto muttered under his breath.

Ianto winced when he felt the needle go into his arm. The older man's grip on his arm tightened slightly.

"Uh, thanks." Ianto murmured.

"Okay, all done." Owen said, turning and putting the blood sample into one of the machines, "I'll have the results in an hour, two tops."

"So, what do I do now?" Ianto asked, pushing his sleeve back down.

"How about you make those coffees?" Jack smiled, reluctantly taking his hand from Ianto's shoulder.

"How many people am I making it for?"

"Uh, five, unless you don't want one."

"Five? Seriously, are there only four people here? It took just four people to kidnap me?"

"So it would seem."

Ianto groaned in annoyance, "How do you take yours?"

"Industrial strength."

"Uh, okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto handed Jack his coffee, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Thanks." Jack murmured, not moving his gaze from the papers on his desk.

"This place, it's…wow." Ianto stammered.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Jack smiled up at Ianto before taking a sip of the coffee, "Whoa."

"What?" Ianto's voice rose with worry.

"That is the best cup of coffee I've ever had."

"Are you kidding? It's bad, your machine is a _really _old model, had to try and remember how to use it. I haven't used one of those in so long."

"Don't be so modest."

"Yeah, yeah. Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"Relax."

"You don't understand, I can't relax unless I'm doing something. I hate not having anything to do."

"Umm, well I would be interested in finding out what you know." Jack sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, read through this file, tell me what you think it is."

Jack handed the younger man the file. He watched as Ianto read through it carefully. _He's cute when he reads. _Jack shook his head from those thoughts, the thoughts that had started when he watched the Welshman sleep.

"Isn't that a Sontaran warship?" Ianto asked, pointing to the photo.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Someone used to tell me about that. They were completely vulnerable in the back of the neck."

"Who told you that?"

"I….I can't remember." Ianto looked at the floor sadly.

"It'll come back, don't worry." Jack reassured.

"I don't think it will. I can feel it getting harder and harder to remember."

"It'll be okay." Jack stood up, moving to Ianto.

"No it won't. I might be an alien for all I know!"

"Listen to me." Jack said sternly, grabbing Ianto's hands, "We'll work this out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen stood in the Autopsy bay, the others crowding around.

"What did you find?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"Your unique, I'll give you that." Owen sighed, "Jack, you know how your blood has different properties to the rest of ours?"

Ianto turned to look over at Jack, shocked.

"Yeah." Jack mumbled.

"Ianto has those properties in his blood, along with a very familiar drug."

"Is that…?"

"Retcon." Owen said, pointing to the particles on the screen.

"But, we're the only ones with retcon." Tosh said, confusion obvious in her voice.

"Apparently not."

**Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter but that felt like a VERY good spot to stop at. Yes, I got Ianto making coffee haha, I just made one myself. Apparently, in my house I am the Ianto of coffee makers. Reviews are still loved.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	5. In The Blood

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Five – In The Blood**_

"What does that mean?" Ianto asked, fear showing freely.

"Lots of things, Jack would be the best person to explain it." Owen tried to sound helpful.

"Come on Ianto, let's talk." Jack sighed, moving the Welshman towards his office.

They walked slowly to the small room, staying silent. Ianto was scared, he didn't know for sure what was going on and Jack seemed to have all the answers. The younger man sat down hesitantly, watching Jack closely. The moment he had sat down, Ianto burst out with the obvious question that was driving him crazy.

"What's going on?"

"Ianto…" Jack looked concerned, worried even and it only added to the fear in Ianto.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"I…something happened to me a while ago. It changed me, changed me more than you could imagine. Part of that change, put some strange properties in my blood. If you have those properties then…" Jack looked down at the table in front of him.

"What!?" Ianto yelled, hating the silence, just wishing he knew what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry Ianto, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I really hope this is all just a cock up on Owen's part."

"What!?" Ianto repeated.

Jack kneeled in front of Ianto, grabbing his hands. Ianto looked down into Jack's deep blue eyes as they looked back into his. He saw the fear, the dread in Jack's eyes and he felt tears sting at his own.

"I will fix this, I will find a way to fix you." Jack said sternly

"…What was the drug?" Ianto whispered, realizing that Jack wouldn't tell him exactly what had happened yet.

"Retcon, we use it on people who see something we don't want them to. It makes people lose their memory. We thought we were the only ones who had it."

The room was suddenly hit with silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. Jack stayed kneeling in front of Ianto, holding his hands firmly.

"Please say something." Jack begged after what felt like forever in silence.

"I…I'm scared Jack." Ianto murmured, letting the tears run free.

"I am so sorry Ianto." Jack breathed, pulling Ianto into a strong hug.

Ianto let his sobs come out, feeling Jack's hand soothe his back.

"I will look after you. If you really have the same problem as I do, I won't abandon you." Jack reassured.

Ianto looked down at Jack, tears staining his face. The older man wiped the tears from his face, smiling up at him.

"I will look after you, I promise."

Jack looked up at Ianto, saw the fear in his sharp blue eyes. They looked at each other, not moving from the spot. Ianto was now on the floor next to Jack after being pulled into the hug. Jack held Ianto's arms firmly. The younger man pushed forward, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Jack didn't react, shocked at what the Welshman had just done. Slowly, the older man softened, kissing back. The kiss seemed to last a life time before Ianto realized what he had done and pulled away from Jack.

"Oh god! Uh…sorry, I umm…I mean, I'm going to go…out there now." Ianto stammered, jumping up and walking out the door.

Jack called after him, "Ianto wait!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You okay sweetheart?" Gwen smiled at Ianto.

Ianto had rushed out of Jack's office and ended up standing in the middle of the hub, looking around, worry shrouding his features.

"What?"

"I said, are you okay?"

"Not really." Ianto murmured.

"Don't worry, Jack will fix this."

"Maybe I don't want Jack to fix this!" Ianto snapped.

Gwen looked at him, brows furrowed and he stammered as he continued, "Maybe…I want you to fix this, or, or…or Owen or that other girl…Toshiko."

"Uh…well Jack's the one who knows more than everyone else."

"Is that fair? I mean, shouldn't you know just as much as him, he shouldn't be holding back." Ianto pointed out, never looking at Gwen.

"…What happened up there?" She smirked.

"What!? Nothing!" Ianto snapped.

"I haven't been working here very long, but I know that Jack is a compulsive flirt. Ignore him."

"Jack didn't do anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Owen?"

"Yeah?" Owen propped his head up from the computer he was sitting in front of.

"Is there a chance you screwed up my test and that I don't actually have these properties in my blood?" Ianto asked, wishing he could feel hopeful.

"Sorry mate, I did the test twice to be sure. You're the first person since Jack that I've seen with those blood properties." Owen shrugged, "You and Jack have a lot in common obviously. Just wish I knew what."

"How can we figure that out?"

"You and Jack need to talk, you need to figure it out together, he and you are the only ones with the answers, you just don't know it."

"I'm sick of being stuck in the same room as him." Ianto sighed.

"You do realize that he stays here over night, your going to be stuck with him eventually."

Ianto's eyes widened when he realized that Owen was right, "Crap."

**Sorry again for a short Chapter but again I felt it was a good spot to finish it at. I'm having trouble putting stuff on the internet at the moment as I have to go to my nan's place to actually get to the internet (Moving house really sucks sometimes!) Please be patient with me.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	6. Awkwardness And Talk Of Death

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Six – Awkwardness And Talk Of Death**_

Ianto sat on the couch in the main hub, sipping a freshly made coffee. Everyone had gone home and he was silently dreading when Jack came over to talk to him and he knew that it was only a matter of time. He found himself jumping at every little noise.

"Calm down." Jack's voice made Ianto jump more than any other sound.

"Uh…I'm sorry. About before, I mean."

"I'm not complaining." Jack smirked.

"Well you wouldn't." Ianto sighed.

"You say that like you've known me a lifetime."

"You're very predictable."

"And you're not. I don't know where that kiss came from."

"Can you not mention it anymore? Please?"

"Why? You're the one who kissed me, usually it's the other way around."

"You kissed back!" Ianto pointed at Jack, making him chuckle.

"Will you relax? That doesn't change what I said in there. I won't abandon you, especially if you really do have the same problem as I do."

"I still don't know what that problem is." Ianto pointed out.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Ianto looked up at Jack.

"I knew this man, he called himself the doctor." Jack noticed Ianto's eyes flash with acknowledgement, "I…I died and his companion, she brought me back and ever since, I always come back."

"You can't die?" Ianto raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Basically."

"Prove it."

"I'd rather not." Jack laughed, "You knew him didn't you? You knew the doctor."

"I dreamt of a man…he had a long coat and wore a pinstripe suit. He called himself the doctor."

"That's the one."

"I won't get my memories back, will I?" Ianto murmured.

"It's doubtful. There are rare occasions when the retcon fails."

"I don't want this, this life is all wrong." Ianto buried his head in his hands, he felt he'd been doing that too often lately.

"You remind me of him sometimes." Jack smiled, trying to stop Ianto from thinking terrible thoughts.

"Really? How?"

"Little faces you make, the way you say certain things. It's cute really."

"Stop!" Ianto yelled, "You really need to stop calling me cute."

"What I'd like to know is, how do I prove you're immortal without killing you?" Jack mused, ignoring Ianto's comment.

"Just kill me, best not dwell when we both know you're going to have to eventually anyway."

"I'm not going to do that until we run out of options."

"Do it! I have nothing to live for anyway and as you're so sure I have whatever you have, I'll probably be fine."

"I need certainty." Jack said, close to yelling.

"I'll do it if you don't and my only options are painful ones."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why!?"

"Because you're important." Jack sighed.

How was he supposed to explain to Ianto just how important he was?

"Do it." Ianto pleaded.

"I'll think about it."

"Do it now! The more time you waste thinking, the more time we're stuck wishing we knew what to do."

"Why are you so keen on me killing you?"

"I told you, I have nothing left." Ianto looked up at Jack, tears in his eyes, "Do you have any idea what it's like to have _nothing_?"

"Yes." Jack whispered.

"You're lying." Ianto turned away. His gaze hitting the floor.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ianto."

"Why not? I don't know who you are. The people who work with you don't know who you are! Face it, you're a compulsive liar!"

"No, I just don't tell them everything but I _will _tell you." Jack tried to sound reassuring.

"Why me?"

"If you have my blood then you and I need to stay together and that means I will tell you everything. You'll be one of the few people who will understand."

"You don't understand me. Why would I understand you?"

"You lost everyone you love to cybermen. You blame yourself when really, we all know it wasn't your fault but as much as everyone tells you that, you never believe it. You've been alone for so long, you just wish you had someone to connect with." Jack murmured.

Ianto looked up at Jack trying to figure out how the captain could be so sure of himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Anyone could figure that out."

"You need to listen to me, I will not kill you."

"I'll…I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Do you want me to lock you back in that cell?" Jack asked sternly.

"Don't make me beg."

Jack chuckled, "That'd be interesting."

"It'd be demeaning."

"I'm intrigued now, how far would you go?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After kissing you, I'm not sure what else would work."

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at Ianto.

"What?" The Welshman asked.

"You're really that desperate for me to kill you?"

"Just bloody do it!"

"No."

"I will run out into on coming traffic if I have to."

"Okay that's it, I'm locking you back in that cell." Jack stood up, gesturing for Ianto to do the same.

"No! Please, I hate it down there. It smells strange and the weevils look like they want to eat me."

"That's because they do. Come on, let's go."

"No." Ianto moaned.

Jack grabbed the younger man, pulling him to his feet.

"I hate you." Ianto smirked.

"I know you do."

"No seriously, you don't need to lock me up."

"Apparently I do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack looked into the cell at a pouting Welshman and couldn't hide his smirk.

"Good night." Jack laughed, turning to leave.

"No!" Ianto suddenly yelled.

Jack turned to look at him in surprise.

"If you're going to lock me in here, the least you could do is give me some company."

"A couple of hours ago you were avoiding me." Jack pointed out.

"A couple of hours ago I wasn't sure what was going through that crazy head of yours."

"You still don't."

"Well I've got a better idea of it anyway."

Jack rolled his eyes but relented, sitting down next to the cell door.

"So…" Jack mumbled, for once, having nothing to say.

"…Know any good jokes?" Ianto mumbled.

"Uh…no, got plenty of stories." Jack chuckled.

"Go on then, better not be dirty though." Ianto joked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto woke with a clear head, thoughts of the night before suddenly running through his mind. Jack really did have a lot of stories to tell. It only worried Ianto. How long had Jack lived to have seen so much? He lifted his head, looking over to see Jack sitting outside of the cell, watching him patiently. His legs were out in front of him, his arms crossed.

"You really need to stop doing that." Ianto groaned as he strained to sit up straight, stretching his arms.

"Can't help it." Jack smirked.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not really."

"So you're an insomniac. Yet another layer to the captain."

Jack chuckled, "Are you trying to figure me out?"

"It's not easy." Ianto sighed, "The things you say sometimes are just mad."

"Better that way, keeps you on your toes."

Ianto made a noise of agreement, "So are you going to let me out now?"

"Well I should…"

"Don't you play games with me! Let me out Harkness." Ianto said angrily.

Jack clicked some buttons on his wrist strap, opening the cell door. Ianto hurriedly got out of the cell, hating the thought of any more time in there. He tripped on his feet, into Jack's arms. Jack laughed and pulled him back up to his feet.

"You really hate it in there don't you?" He continued to laugh.

"I don't lie." Ianto murmured.

"Come on, I could use one of your magic brews."

"You wouldn't if you slept." Ianto pointed out, making Jack chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen walked into the hub and Ianto rushed over to him, using the coffee he gave to the medic as an excuse.

"Owen, I need your help."

"What with?" Owen asked irritably.

"I need you…to kill me."

_**Maybe I was stupid to start writing this, sorry guys, not in the greatest mood. I can't get into the mood to write this at the moment coz life sucks. I will continue to write though don't worry, Apologies for shortness. Reviews cheer me up (wink wink, nudge nudge, hint hint!)**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	7. The Day He Died

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Seven – The Day He Died**_

"You're kidding me right?" Owen looked more shocked than he ever had, for Ianto anyway.

"No, you don't understand. Jack thinks I have the immortality gene, to prove that I need to die. Jack won't let me."

"Well of course Jack won't let you! I'm a doctor, I can't just up and let you die."

"Call it a scientific experiment." Ianto pleaded.

"I can't-" Owen was cut off by a desperate Ianto.

"You don't care about me do you?"

"…Not really."

"At least you're honest." Ianto muttered under his breath, "You've killed threats before, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, let's just pretend I'm a threat. Tell Jack I am explosive, anything. Please." Ianto begged.

"You are a bit of a threat." Owen murmured, "But no. I don't want to kill you."

"You're certain this gene is in my blood?"

"Of course, I'm brilliant." Owen smirked.

"Well this will just prove that you're right."

Owen looked at the floor, thoughts obviously flowing through his mind.

"…I can hurt you in such a way that would be close to death. That'd still prove it. Jack heals faster than most people." Owen mused.

"So you'll do it?"

"I'll talk to Jack about it, try to persuade him for you. I can't make any promises though."

"I suppose that's more than I deserve. Thanks Owen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat in his office, sipping at a cup of Ianto's coffee. He couldn't help but feel worried. Ianto rushed out to talk to Owen and he could see Owen come his way now. It wasn't exactly a good thing to see. Owen burst through the door, either forgetting or not caring about knocking on the door.

"Owen?" Jack smiled.

"We need to talk about Ianto."

"Hmm?"

"He's a nutter, I'll give him that but I think he has a point. We don't need to kill him but maybe I can hurt him, then we can see if he heals like you do."

"…What did you have in mind?"

"Shoot him in the leg." Owen shrugged, trying to contain the grin the thought brought to him.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"That's not the point, this is a good idea Jack and it'll prove that I'm right. Besides, we can figure out what to do next after we know that."

"You won't kill him though?" Jack asked skeptically.

"I promise."

Jack sat in thought. He didn't want to hurt Ianto. He didn't know why he had grown so attached to the young man but the thought of hurting him was scary.

"Two conditions."

"Okay?"

"One, I want to be there when you do it."

"That's a given." Owen smiled.

"Two, I want a minute with him before you do."

"Okay, deal."

"When do you want to do this?" Jack's voice had lost all kindness since the subject had begun.

"As soon as possible, I'll set up for it now." Owen sighed, heading towards the door.

He left and was suddenly hit with Ianto's obvious question.

"What did he say?"

"…Yes, but he wants to talk to you before hand, and he wants to be there when we do it."

"Thank you." Ianto let out the breath he was holding in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Go and talk to him." Owen mumbled, pointing towards Jack's door, "Tell him we're ready and we're going to do this in a minute. Tell him this is the time he has to talk to you."

Ianto nodded, heading towards Jack's office. The girls had since arrived but refused to play any part in what they had planned. Ianto knocked on the door, opening it and peering inside.

"You are the only one that knocks." Jack smiled.

"Uh, Owen says we're ready. You wanted to talk to me before we did this?"

Jack stood up, walking towards the Welshman.

"You know this is a really stupid idea?"

"You can't back out, we have a deal."

"I know. It's going to hurt like hell."

"I know. Is this talk just to try to stop me from doing this?"

"No, you're too stupid to listen to me." Jack chuckled, "You're _really_ brave though."

Ianto stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Jack tilted the younger man's face to look up at his and leaned in, kissing him softly.

When they parted Jack murmured, a grin laced on his face, "I'm not sorry I did that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen watched as Jack and a very red Ianto walked towards him.

"You okay?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah, fine." Ianto mumbled.

"Let's get this over with."

"I want Ianto over there." Owen said, pointing towards the Autopsy bay.

Ianto nodded and slowly moved into position.

"This will hurt." Owen warned.

"Of course it'll hurt. You're shooting me." Ianto pointed out, "Hurry up and do it."

Owen held up the gun, aiming it at the younger man.

"Do it!" Ianto yelled when the suspense had driven him to the limit.

Owen pulled the trigger, the sound of the bullet shocking Ianto. He hadn't heard a gun in so long, a part of him hated them.

"What the hell Owen!? I thought you were going to shoot him in the leg!" Jack yelled, running to Ianto as he fell to the ground.

"Well…I flinched." Owen snapped, rushing to the Welshman, checking his wound.

"Oh, you twat!" Ianto groaned, clenching his teeth through the pain.

Jack held Ianto's head up, unable to ignore the crimson blood seeping from his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. You'll see." Ianto tried to reassure them.

"Come on, you're not going to die!" Jack yelled.

He turned to Owen for confirmation.

"I don't know Jack…"

"You promised you wouldn't kill him!"

"And I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Fix it!"

"I can't! I'm sorry but we have to wait, hopefully he'll wake up."

"You better pray that he does."

Jack looked down at the Welshman's now lifeless body. Tears threatened his eyes as he picked the younger man up and carried him onto the Autopsy bed.

"When he wakes, and he _will _wake," Owen said sternly, "Someone should be here, last thing he needs is to wake up alone."

"I'm staying." Jack whispered.

"I thought as much." Owen muttered under his breath.

Owen walked over to the now wide eyed girls, trying to figure out how he was going to explain what had happened to them. Jack held Ianto's hand tightly. He hated the sight of the already pale colour fading into Ianto's features.

"Come on Ianto." He murmured, "Prove Owen right, wake up."

**OOH this is becoming my favourite story that I myself have ever written, Janto stories anywayz.**

**Apologies AGAIN for the rather short Chapter, why are they turning out so short, why, why!? Anyway, I'm terribly sorry to all you Ianto goers out there (I being one of them) but I had to kill him. He's dead, officially dead!!!! I cried while writing this…which is rather sad really because I wrote this during school lessons today Ssh! Reviews make me feel spesh.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	8. Strange Feeling

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Eight – Strange Feeling**_

Jack closed his eyes promising himself it would only be for a moment. Minutes had passed since Ianto had officially died and Jack felt exhausted. It wasn't fair. Ianto shouldn't have died. This whole situation was one monumental cock up. Jack sat there, wondering how he had gotten from finding a stranger, standing on a roof to here and now. He jumped suddenly when he heard Ianto's heavy intake of air. He opened his eyes, moving as close to the Welshman as possible. _He's alive, he actually survived _were the only thoughts running through his mind.

"Ianto!?" He yelled, trying to get the younger man's attention.

Ianto stared up at him, wide eyed and still heavily panting. Jack smiled at him reassuringly, more to reassure himself than anyone else.

"Talk to me Ianto, say something." Jack pleaded.

"Tell Owen…I'm…going to fucking kill him!" Ianto yelled.

Jack laughed, pulling Ianto into a strong hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured.

"That hurt like hell."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So it's official. He's immortal, just like Jack. Question is, how?" Gwen asked, still in shock from everything that had happened.

"I think he knew the Doctor." Jack whispered.

"What!?" Tosh exclaimed, shocking everyone else, "What makes you think that?"

"Things about him. I mean, he knew what a Sontaran warship was. He couldn't tell me how he knew though. I'm guessing that someone wiped the Doctor from his memory. Don't ask me why."

The team looked to each other, not sure what to think of what Jack had just said.

"What does that mean we do from here?" Tosh eventually murmured.

"I don't know yet okay! Can't we please just be thankful that he is alive?" Jack sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat in the middle of the hub, a glass of water in hand. He smiled appreciatively when the girls offered him everything they could think of to look after him but declined. Jack sat down next to him, wishing he knew what to say.

"It's a strange feeling." Ianto murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Coming back from death, it's a strange feeling."

"Yeah. It's hard to get used to."

"Like…like choking." Ianto whispered.

Jack looked over at him, seeing the hurt and confusion in the younger man's eyes. He put a hand around Ianto's shoulder, pulling him into a soft hug.

"I'm so sorry Ianto."

"It was scarier than I could've imagined."

"You shouldn't have had to have seen that."

"That's just it though, I will. I'll see that god knows how many times because I won't be able to stop myself from coming back."

"I told you I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Jack sighed, "Don't worry though, I made a promise. I am always here."

"Why are you so attached to me!?" Ianto suddenly snapped.

"I don't know, maybe because you are the only one like me, the only one destined to outlive the ones they love." Jack looked to the floor.

"…How long have you been like this?" Ianto asked hesitantly when he noticed the hurt in Jack's eyes.

"A while."

"…How long do you think I've been like this?"

"Who know, could've been before Canary Wharf, could've been since. All I know is that you are important Ianto Jones. If not to anyone else, then to me."

Ianto looked up at Jack for a moment, seeing that he was serious.

"You're not lying are you?" Ianto smiled.

"I wouldn't lie."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I called Martha, she has the doctor's number…she gave it to me. Maybe he has some answers."

"When are you going to call him?" Ianto asked quietly.

"As soon as you feel up to it."

"Okay, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They sat in Jack's office. Ianto fiddled nervously with nothing in particular. Jack grabbed the piece of paper with the number written on it and picked up the phone, dialing it. Ianto looked up at him, a reluctant smile playing on his features. This phone call could reveal to him exactly what was happening and he was going mad with anticipation and dread.

"_Yeah?"_ I very annoyed sounding doctor answered the phone.

"Doctor? It's Jack, look I need a favour."

"_I'm a little busy at the moment, what's this about?" _Jack could hear the sound of the Tardis before take off.

"Do you know a Ianto Jones?"

The other line went quiet, even the sound of the Tardis seemed to go down.

"_I didn't expect this call so soon."_

"What does that mean?" Jack asked worriedly, plastering a smile to his face when he noticed Ianto harden with fear.

"_Look Jack, give it time. I can't tell you anything, I'm sorry. You'll find out about Ianto Jones soon enough."_

The line suddenly went dead and Jack dropped the phone to the desk.

"What?" Ianto asked worriedly.

So the doctor did know who Ianto was, Jack was certain. Something big was happening for the younger man, otherwise the doctor would tell him. The only reason the Doctor wouldn't tell would be to save a timeline from being crossed. Jack's brows furrowed as he thought about what was happening. It was too much for someone like Ianto, too soon.

He looked down at Ianto's expectant eyes and mumbled, "We may have a problem."

**Again, apologies for an EVEN shorter Chap but it was a PERFECT spot to end it don't ya think!?**


	9. Lunch

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Nine – Lunch**_

The team and Ianto sat around the meeting room table. Jack sat at the head, making his authority obvious.

"We need to figure out what is coming. Tosh, did you get that background check I asked for the day Ianto came in?" Jack asked irritably.

"Yes, I put it on you're desk ages ago…you haven't read it yet, have you?"

Jack looked guilty and the Welshman tried hard to keep a straight face.

"Tell me." Jack sighed.

"Ianto Jones, born 1987. Lived with his mother, Mrs. E. Jones, until 2006 when his records go blank except in Torchwood. He was recruited that year…" Toshiko went quiet, trying to figure out how to say the rest.

"What happened after that?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"Canary Wharf was the following year. You…you're on the list of dead."

"W…well…that's a mistake…I mean, I'm still here. It's got to be a mistake. Maybe I had this gene before Canary Wharf."

"Do you remember anything before it?" Owen asked.

"Yes, everything."

"Then it's doubtful. Whoever did this erased the doctor from you're memory, that much is certain. He's the one who would be around when a change like that happens." Jack said apologetically, "So why are you on the list of dead? Tell me you haven't lied…you are really Ianto Jones right?"

"Yes he is Ianto Jones, the file I gave you had a photo with it, proof. The list of the dead has sub sections." Tosh explained, "Ianto was under the 'no body found' section."

Jack grinned suddenly, his eyes sparkling with admiration, "You did it Tosh. You figured out when Ianto must have met the doctor."

Jack walked over and hugged Tosh strongly.

This makes things easier. I mean, there isn't another Ianto walking around in this time because he's with the doctor." Gwen smiled.

"So what happens with you and the doctor that will lead to this?" Jack mused, turning to look at Ianto.

"Well I have as much information a you do."

"Gwen, help Tosh find any CCTV footage from 2006 that'll help us. Owen, find out if Ianto has the properties of someone who's traveled through space and time, just to be sure. Use my blood as a comparison."

The team nodded and left to do their jobs. Ianto slumped in his chair, looking at the floor. Jack sighed and sat in the chair next to him. Jack looked over at Ianto, waiting until the younger man did the same. They sat in silence, looking over at each other until finally Ianto spoke.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Well, I bet you're sick if this place.

"What are you saying?" Ianto's brows furrowed.

"Do you want to go, grab lunch?"

"…I wouldn't mind seeing the sky."

"The night sky is better." Jack murmured.

"Mmm." Ianto agreed, "But I'll go for a midday sky for now."

"Just give me a minute to grab my coat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Gwen peered through his office door as he grabbed his coat from the stand.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you off to?"

"Taking Ianto out for lunch. Now we know there isn't another Ianto to walk into, it's a good idea to get him out of here for a little while."

"You guys have a lot in common." Gwen mumbled.

"Yeah, well it's not everyday you find another person like me."

"Just…don't get too attached Jack."

Jack looked over at Gwen, eyebrows raised.

"Not that it's any of your business Gwen, I'm just trying to look after him. He's been through a lot."

"I'm just saying, we don't know what's going to happen and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"…Thanks Gwen." Jack smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Ianto sat in a café, Ianto looking around awkwardly. Jack smirked as he watched Ianto. The Welshman sipped his coffee, still looking all around him.

"You Okay?"

"Just not used to the whole 'civilian' thing, haven't done it for a while."

"I know the feeling. Torchwood just seems to take over."

"So why did an American like you come to Cardiff?"

"Rift is here, the doctor fuels up here. I originally was here waiting for him but now…I don't know, it feels like home I guess."

Ianto nodded in understanding, taking another sip from his cup.

"Why did you ask me to come out to lunch anyway? Trying to get me alone?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jack chuckled, picking up his own mug, "Believe it or not, that isn't the only thing on my mind. You shouldn't be stuck underground, it's not natural, not healthy."

"Well how much time do you spend down there?"

"…Too much. It's easier to find an excuse when there is someone to take out."

"Are…are you saying this is a…date?" Ianto raised his eyebrow again.

"No! God no. I mean, not if you don't want it to be."

Jack felt his cheeks flush and stunned himself. He hadn't felt so awkward for as long as he could remember. He couldn't understand why Ianto had such an affect over him. The Welshman was quiet for a moment and Jack felt his stomach churning. He felt sick, of course Ianto would be a little freaked about everything.

"Well…keep it to yourself, would you?" Ianto mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee and blushing lightly.

Jack grinned when he realized what Ianto had said, "I wouldn't want Gwen to know, she's worried. But seriously?"

"Well I've kissed you, you've kissed me, and we have a hell of a lot in common. It was only a matter of time I guess." Ianto shrugged.

"I'd love to say we could stay but the others can't last much longer without me." Jack laughed.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Man, you've got an ego on you."

"Yeah well, come on, we've got to go."

"Seriously? Come on, I haven't been outside in days." Ianto moaned.

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and smiled as the blue pools softened.

"I guess we could walk along the pier. That'd give us a bit more time."

The younger man suddenly grinned and put down his coffee. Jack's smile deepened as he saw Ianto's grin. He stood up and held his hand out to the Welshman, lifting him to his feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what time did you come from?" Ianto asked casually as they walked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't exactly look like you're in the right timeline. I'm not sure where you're meant to be though. Your coat clashes with everything else."

"…I'm originally from the fifty first century." Jack said hesitantly.

"Wow. That's…wow."

"Yeah."

"Thank you Jack." Ianto smiled as they stopped in the Plass.

"What for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Taking me out, telling me the truth, listening. Take you're pick."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I can't remember the last time I've felt so welcome anywhere, and I'm stuck somewhere I don't belong."

"I don't come from this time but here I am." Jack smiled, "Wherever you want to be, you should be."

Ianto leaned forward, kissing Jack softly. Jack moved closer, threading his hands in the Welshman's hair, deepening the kiss. Ianto broke the kiss, gently pulling away.

"This is probably a mistake." He sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't know whether I'll end up staying here."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well, the doctor might take me with him. I'm starting to realize that the doctor doesn't come and go without leaving his mark." Ianto looked at the floor.

"Ianto, he's not going to take you if you don't want him to and that's if he comes at all, which honestly, we can't be sure of yet."

"I _do_ want to stay, I just…there are so many things that we can't be sure of yet."

"We need to stick together, you are the only other person I've met who can't die, it's important that we stay with each other."

"…What's going to happen Jack?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"I don't know but I'll do what I can, I promise."

"Don't you dare tell the others about this." The Welshman warned before pulling Jack close for another, stronger kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Ianto went down the invisible lift. Ianto felt awkward when he felt the team watching them. He tried to look back at them but instead averted his gaze the moment he locked eyes with someone. Jack subtly put a reassuring hand on the small of the younger man's back, smiling when he felt Ianto soften to the touch.

"Relax." Jack murmured.

"I swear if you tell anyone about us, I will hurt you."

Jack grinned as the lift slowed to a stop, moving his hand from Ianto's back.

"Tell me you've found something." Jack called out to the open hub.

"We've found something." They all called back.

"Good." Jack smirked, "Let's hear it then."

**Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking about when I wrote this. I just let my fingers do the walking. I love you guys for reviewing this story. It's become a really important project for me. Please continue to review, the reviews keep me writing.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	10. Phone Call

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Ten – Phone Call**_

Jack and Ianto walked to the Autopsy bay, already knowing what Owen would say. Owen muttered something incoherent under his breath as they walked over to him.

"What's up with you?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm on a low from a lack of Ianto's coffee."

"Yeah okay, message received. I'll go and do it now."

Owen turned to his computer screen, listening to the Welshman's retreating footsteps.

"What have you got for me Owen?" Jack asked, standing behind him, looking at the computer screen.

"He has the same properties as your blood, the only difference is your blood type. While his is a common blood type, yours is one that is yet to be found." Owen shrugged, "Judging by the amount of this property in his blood compared to yours, I'd say he's been with the doctor for a while and he only recently left, and I'm talking days."

"So he would've been with the doctor when he came through the rift." Jack sighed, "I wish I could just get in touch with the doctor in that time."

"It'll make sense soon." Owen groaned, frustrated that his time had been wasted finding out what they already knew.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"…I don't know, this is Torchwood. You can't be sure of anything here."

"Fair point." Jack chuckled and looked in Ianto's direction.

"Jack…be careful."

"What?" Jack asked, turning to Owen, brows furrowed.

"Look, you're spending _a lot_ of time with him and I know it's none of my business but just be careful."

"I don't know what you're talking about Owen. We're friends, I mean, he and I can't die. Of course we're spending a lot of time together." Jack said casually.

Ianto walked over, handing Owen a fresh cup of coffee.

"Cheers. Go and talk to Gwen and Tosh. I think they found your footage."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tosh and Gwen sat at Toshiko's desk, looking through footage. Jack and Ianto stood behind them looking over their shoulders.

"Did you find anything?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Jack, you'll like this." Gwen smiled.

Toshiko pressed the play on the screen, "This was during Canary Wharf."

They watched as a familiar man in a coat and pinstripe suit pulled Ianto out of the wreckage. Ianto turned to Jack worriedly. Jack put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. Tosh pressed another button, changing the picture in front of them.

"This is a few minutes after that."

They watched as Ianto and the doctor walked into the Tardis, the doctor pulling Ianto along as he limped. The movement stopped on the screen for a few moments until the Tardis slowly disappeared.

"I…uh, I can't…" Ianto stammered as he watched the screen, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." Tosh said, turning off the video.

Gwen stood up, pulling Ianto into a strong hug. He cried into her shoulder, silently hating himself for breaking down in front of everyone.

"I just…I just wish I knew what the hell was happening." The Welshman tried to explain.

"We know, it's got to be hard for you. You just need to stay strong. We're all here for you." Gwen said, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Come on Ianto. We need to talk things through." Jack sighed, gripping Ianto's hand as he let go of Gwen.

Jack squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting go, walking with the younger man to his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat down as Jack closed the door behind them. Jack turned and walked over to Ianto, kneeling next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just…what the fuck happened to my life?" Ianto sighed, looking to the floor.

"Torchwood." Jack smiled, "I'm here though Ianto. I know it was hard to watch something like that. Canary Wharf I mean…it just…it must be so hard to see something like that…"

"Stop Jack!" Ianto snapped.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Jack sighed, "I know this is hard for you but you've got to breathe, think things through."

"I'm sorry. I…I should be stronger than this."

Jack picked Ianto up from the seat and hugged him tight, "Nobody is that strong. You're so bloody brave Ianto Jones."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, his own face tear stained. Ianto pushed forward, kissing Jack tenderly.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Jack joked when they parted.

Ianto chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes. They both turned as the phone on Jack's desk rang.

"One second." Jack whispered as he moved towards his phone.

"Jack Harkness." Jack answered.

"_Jack." _A familiar voice rang through the phone.

"Doctor?"

Ianto jumped up, staring at Jack as he heard him say the small word. They locked eyes, both as worried as each other.

"_Yeah, it's me. Look, I need you're help."_

"Since when does the Doctor need help?"

"_This is something I need a hand with Jack now are you going to help me or not?"_

"Okay, okay. What do you need?"

Jack knew what the call meant. He had finally gotten in contact with the right doctor, the one that would tell him about Ianto.

"_I'll explain when I pick you up. I'll be in the middle of the Plass. I'll be there in twenty minutes, gives you some time to explain to your team…and Jack?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I need you to come alone, the least amount of people that know about this, the easier it'll be on all of us."_

"Doctor wait a second, you –" The line went dead and Jack slammed down the phone in frustration.

"What the hell is going on Jack?"

"The Doctor…he needs my help. I've got to go."

**Sorry for yet another short chapter. I'm trying to make these chapters 1500 to 2000 words but I'm not very good at this haha. Woot, a Torchwood ad JUST this second came on the tele. Okay I'm done. Reviews make me happy.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	11. Goodbyes

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Eleven – Goodbyes**_

"What do you mean, you can't just up and leave!" Ianto shouted.

"Ianto, this could be about you. I need to go and see if I can figure out what is happening." Jack said calmly.

"Well the least you could do is let me come."

"I can't, he wants me to come alone."

"That's not fair though Jack! This is my life that's being messed with, I want to be there!"

Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulders, making him look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ianto. I want to take you, it'd make explaining things a lot easier but I can't. It's hard enough to get the Doc to trust me. I will let you go to the Plass with me but nothing more."

Ianto stared up into Jack's eyes, seeing the sincerity in the sharp blue pools. He looked away, feeling the guilt from shouting.

"I'm sorry, I just…why does the Doctor have to go and screw everything up?"

"Just remember that the Doctor screwing everything up brought you here. I'm going to say that's a good thing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto and Jack walked out to the main hub, feeling the eyes of the others follow their every move. They watched as Jack sighed one of his 'big news' sighs.

"What's going on?" Gwen blurted out.

"I…I have to go. The Doctor…he needs my help."

"Well…do you think you can find out about Ianto while you're up there?" Owen mumbled.

"Hopefully. I don't know how long I'll be gone though, you know the Doctor."

Ianto snapped his eyes back up to Jack's, "You didn't say that before."

Jack looked over at the younger man for a moment before dropping his gaze, "Ianto…"

"No, tell me. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I can't be sure of that. I promise I will try to get back as soon as possible."

"How long are we talking? Days, weeks?"

"Could be as long as months." Tosh murmured, in shock from what Jack had said.

"Months!" Ianto yelled, pushing Jack back, "You didn't tell me it'd be months!"

"You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Jack Harkness! You're going to leave for god knows how long, making me stuck here, wishing I knew what the fuck was happening!"

"You aren't the only one." Owen pointed out.

"But I'm the one who's being affected by this! This is wrong! Why should I be stuck waiting to find out the truth, while you'll know exactly what's happening?"

"I'm sorry but this is the only way." Jack whispered, knowing how much it was hurting the Welshman.

"No. I'm coming with you." Ianto said sternly.

"You are coming with me to the Plass but no further than that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Gwen looked into the room and noticed the younger man asleep on the chair, Jack stroking his hair lightly.

"Yeah, but keep your voice down, poor guy's been through a lot." Jack murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I wish I could give him all the answers and I wish I didn't have to abandon him."

"…Then take him with you."

"I can't. I really wish I could."

"We're all going to miss you, you know?"

"Well, I hope so." Jack joked, "I'm going to miss you too. Can you…look after Ianto for me?"

"Sure." Gwen smiled, giving Jack a quick hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked up to Toshiko, an apologetic smile laced on his face.

"I'm sorry Tosh."

"I understand Jack. You need to do this for Ianto."

"It's going to hurt him you know?" Owen walked up to them both, knowing what they were talking about.

"I know but I'm doing this for him. As much as I love the Doctor, you're all more important than that stuff now. You're family."

"Thanks Jack. We'll look after him while you're gone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Ianto stood in the middle of the Plass, waiting for the Doctor to come.

"Any minute now." Jack murmured.

"I'll miss you." Ianto whispered, not looking up from the floor.

"I will be back by the end of the week." Jack said sternly.

Ianto looked up at Jack, smiling, "I wish I could believe that."

"Believe it."

"Tell the Doctor I'm pissed." Ianto chuckled.

As if on cue the Tardis began to materialize in front of them. Ianto's breath hitched as he saw it and Jack gripped the younger man's hand.

"I _will_ be back." Jack said, turning to Ianto.

"I know."

The door for the Tardis opened and the Doctor's head peered out. He looked over at the Welshman worriedly before looking back at Jack.

"Hurry up!" The Doctor yelled impatiently.

Jack pushed forward, kissing Ianto. Ianto's hands laced around Jack's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Bye." Jack sighed sadly as they parted before rushing to the Tardis.

**Things are going to make sense soon I promise! Next chapter should give most of the answers so…KEEP READING!! And please review.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	12. Answers

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, The Doctor (Ten)**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Twelve – Answers**_

Jack stood in front of the Doctor, seeing the worry in the timelord's eyes and couldn't help but be afraid.

"Be careful with him Jack." The Doctor said sternly.

"Why? Are you going to finally tell me what is happening?"

Jack followed the Doctor into the Tardis and stopped in his tracks when he saw the Welshman he had been talking to moments before. He watched as the younger man stayed completely still, his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack hesitantly asked.

"That's what I need you're help with."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto walked back into the hub, staying quiet and walking up to the older man's office before anyone could talk to him. Toshiko closed a screen on her computer and sighed as she heard the door close.

"This is going to be hard."

"What?" Gwen asked curiously, moving to sit next to her.

"We all had our suspicions about Ianto and Jack, now I know it's true."

Toshiko opened the screen on her computer again and they watched as Jack kissed Ianto in the middle of the Plass.

"I knew it!" Gwen giggled.

"It means that this is going to be even harder on Ianto." Tosh murmured.

"Shit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is wrong with him?" Jack repeated, pointing to the almost lifeless Ianto.

The sight of him freaked Jack out. The only sign of life was the fact that he was breathing.

The Doctor sighed, "He looked into the heart of the Tardis."

"What!?" Jack rushed towards Ianto but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Careful." The timelord warned.

Jack pulled away from the Doctor, closing the distance between himself and Ianto.

"Ianto?" He murmured, "Talk to me Yan."

Ianto's eyes suddenly flew open, making Jack jump back. His eyes were glowing bright and gold.

"Tell me what's happening." Jack said, not moving his gaze from the younger man.

"We were trying to save a galaxy…he saved a galaxy by doing this Jack. I couldn't stop him. I don't know what the effects are going to be, it's different for everyone. All I know is that I need to get this out of his system before it kills him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat in Jack's chair, still smelling the pheromones that were the captain. He looked around the room, trying to find something, anything to occupy his time. He looked to the coat stand, noticing that Jack had left his RAF coat on the stand. He smiled as he looked over at it. That was the biggest sign of all that told Ianto that he would be back. He stood up and walked over to the coat, picking it off the stand. The warmth of the material brought tears to his eyes. It scared the Welshman, to think he could grow so attached to one person so soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How do we get it out of his system?" Jack continued to stare at the younger man, unconsciously reaching out and touching him.

"So much pain." Ianto murmured, looking into the distance.

"What do you mean, what's wrong Ianto?" Jack asked, looking over as the Doctor crossed his arms.

"Behind you're eyes…there is so much pain, so many years. Your face betrays the years." Ianto continued to murmur, turning to face Jack as he spoke.

"I'm thinking about you're pain at the moment."

"Will you look after me?"

"Of course I will. I made a promise." Jack smiled.

"I trust you." Ianto smiled faintly before tears escaped his golden eyes, "Please…help me."

"Doc! What do we do to help him!?" Jack felt his calm falter as he heard Ianto's plead, heard his pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You think he'll be okay?" Tosh mumbled as she watched the live CCTV of Ianto sitting with Jack's coat on his lap, his head in his hands.

"I don't know anymore Tosh. It's all too confusing." Owen sighed.

"Do you think Jack'll recruit Ianto?"

"I don't know Tosh! I wish I knew okay."

"I wish I knew what to say to him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay here's my plan. I'm going to get us to a safe distance and then we can retcon him and from there, we can figure out what we need to do."

"So I retcon him…" Jack whispered, making sense of the retcon in his Ianto's blood stream, "Doctor, you need to slip him through a rift spike that will get him four days ago in my time."

"You're explaining this to my when we're done."

"Deal."

"Grab the pills, over there. The sooner you do it, the better."

"Why do I have to do it?" Jack dreaded the thought that he had to do it himself.

"Because I'm driving."

"I would gladly swap with you."

"You don't know how to drive!" The timelord's voice rose with annoyance as the situation went on.

"You trust me right?" Jack whispered to the Welshman as he picked up the pills, relenting to what the Doctor had said.

"Yes." Ianto said simply.

"I need you to take these pills. I'm going to be there when you wake, don't worry." Jack felt safe saying it to this Ianto because he knew that he would be there, he knew without a doubt that he could come through for the younger man.

He opened Ianto's mouth, carefully giving him the pills.

"Swallow them Yan." Jack murmured, praying that he'd do it.

Without a word, the Welshman swallowed the pills.

"Now Jack, I know this is asking a lot from you but…I need to get this out of him and the only way I know how is to take it. It'll kill me if I try, that's why I need you. I'm so sorry to ask you to do this." The Doctor's voice was soft, showing just how sorry he was.

"It's okay." Jack smiled, "I had a feeling this was coming."

Jack hugged Ianto tightly, feeling the warmth he was so familiar with but knowing that it wasn't his Ianto, not yet. He looked up into his glowing eyes.

"I'll be here when you wake." Jack pushed forward, kissing the younger man deeply.

He felt the power of the Tardis moving into him, felt the warmth and didn't know whether to move away from Ianto or not. He stayed close and kept his hold on Ianto, wishing he could just make the pain go away. He felt weaker, slowly feeling light shroud him until it became blinding. He released the Welshman and the light quickly changed to darkness, a darkness he was all too familiar with. He didn't care this time. He knew he'd be back and the best part was that he knew he had taken Ianto's place.

**I'm very proud of this chapter. I didn't know which direction I was going to go with it but I'm just so thrilled that it has been written. This was the Chapter I was really worried about writing as it's one of the most important, it tells you basically what has happened to Ianto. Anywayz I hope you liked. Reviews are adored and keep me going, especially with this Chapter!**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	13. Waiting

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, The Doctor (Ten)**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Thirteen – Waiting**_

"Ianto?" Gwen murmured as she walked into the room.

The younger man jumped up as Gwen caught him dozing. He was sitting in Jack's chair, his coat draped over him like a quilt. He smiled up at her, the reassurance he tried to give her did nothing as she noticed just how fake it was.

"Sweetheart…It's been three days. We need to get used to the fact that he probably will be gone for awhile. Maybe you should stay out with us for longer than the usual hour total a day that you've been giving us."

"He'll be back within four days." Ianto whispered, looking into the distance.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He told me he would."

"He can't be sure of anything when he's with the Doctor."

"He promised!" Ianto snapped.

"Ianto…we just don't know for sure. Can't you come out and spend some time with us?" Gwen smiled.

"Do I have to? It's nice in here, it smells like him in here."

"Just for a little while."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He breathed in sharply, still not used to the waking. He sat up, looking around him and noticing the Doctor, sitting next to him, looking no where in particular.

"Where is he?" Jack asked, trying to control his breath.

"Gone, sent him through to the time you told me to." The Doctor's voice was filled with sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss him." The timelord sighed.

"You can visit him. I'm going to keep him with me. It's best for both of us that way."

"You know something I don't. Usually it's me who knows what you don't. It's not natural for me not to know things."

"I know how it effects him…I've seen it."

"What did it do to him?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"He's like me."

The timelord stared up to Jack worriedly, "He must have gotten it from you when you took it out of him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat at Gwen's desk with Jack's coat still around him.

"Just wish he'd stop swanning off." Owen sighed, "We know he'll be back though. He left that bloody coat here."

"I like the coat." Ianto smiled.

"Why? Don't you think it's tacky?" Owen groaned.

"No, it's him. Strong, unique yet there's those indefinable weaknesses that no one can quite put their finger on."

"You've got Jack down pat." Tosh grinned.

"He's not that hard to read."

"Are you kidding!?" Toshiko's eyes widened, "He's near impossible."

"You just need to take everything he says literally for the most part, although some things are a bit strange." Ianto admitted.

Owen mumbled, "No kidding."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think he'll be okay?" The Doctor asked, silently praying for reassurance.

"I'll make sure of it."

"You'll look after him then?"

"Of course I will. He's important to me, I wish I knew what it was about him, he just knows me so well already and it's only been four days."

"It could be subconscious. He met you whilst he had that stuff in him. That stuff makes him incredibly smart, he could see into you. Retcon can't get rid of everything."

"Well he has remembered a few things."

"You can't tell him too much Jack. He can't remember too much, I don't know what it'll do to him."

"What am I supposed to tell him then? I can't just leave him in the dark, it's not fair!"

"I'm sorry Jack but I don't know what it'll do to him and if you tell him it could destroy all that we just did."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They sat in silence, wishing something would happen that was of some use. Ianto just wanted to go back and sit in Jack's office again. He sighed reveling in the smell that surrounded him because of the navy coat. They all looked amongst each other, waiting for someone to say something, to bring up a conversation. He stayed still in his seat, his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the hub that he had gotten so used to. The tapping of the computer keyboard as Tosh did her work, never stopping for a moment, the squawking of the pterosaur flying above. Ianto's eyes flew open as he heard a sound that felt _very_ familiar. A sound he had been waiting to hear. He stayed still, relishing in the feeling of happiness he thought he wouldn't feel again. Suddenly, he rushed out the cog doors before the others could ask what was going on. He rushed out to the Plass, standing in the same place he was standing as he said goodbye to Jack. He watched as the blue police box materialized in front of him. _Three days, he kept his promise, he came back by the end of the week._ He watched as the Captain stepped out of the Tardis, stopping just outside, looking over at the younger man. He grinned as he saw the Welshman.

**Sorry this is so short. I'm sad to say that the next Chapter will pretty much be the Epilogue. I really can't believe this story is almost over. I really REALLY enjoyed writing this. I really do look forward to your reviews on this one as it's really important to me.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	14. Explanations

**Title: **_**Through The Rift**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Eventually Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, The Doctor (Ten)**_

**Warnings: **_**Angst, Fluff, Smut, A bit of everything**_

**Summary: **_**Alternate story, Ianto Jones falls through the rift without a scratch on him. Part of his life is gone from his memory. How did he survive the rift without any damage, is he human?**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do an alternate for a while. I wasn't sure for a while on how I was going to do this so here I go attempting it. Review to tell me to continue or not because I suck at deciding whether or not to continue these. I am going to try to make this my longest story so far.  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own them, sorry**_

_**Chapter Fourteen/Epilogue – Explanations**_

Ianto watched Jack, waiting for him to make a move. Jack stood perfectly still, grinning over at the Welshman. They stayed where they were well after the Tardis had disappeared. Ianto wanted to run over to the captain but he couldn't work up the courage to move. He had been waiting for Jack for so long he was afraid that if he moved, the older man would disappear, it would all be a dream. Jack walked slowly towards the younger man. Ianto felt a smile grow on his face as he started to realise that it wasn't a dream, that Jack really was there. Jack stood in front of the Welshman, still grinning.

"How long was I gone?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Three days." Ianto murmured.

"Oh thank god! He got me back closer this time."

"It wasn't easy, without you."

"Thank you for looking after my coat." Jack joked, gesturing to the coat still draped around the younger man.

Ianto blushed, forgetting that it was still wrapped around him. He reluctantly took off the coat, handing it to the captain. Jack put it on, feeling the warmth, breathing in the new Ianto smell that was laced on it.

"Did you…find out about me?" Ianto asked reluctantly.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"As much as I can." Jack promised.

"I missed you." Ianto sighed.

"I missed you too Yan."

Ianto's brow furrowed when he heard the new nickname.

"No good?"

"No, it just sounds familiar. I like it." Ianto smiled reassuringly.

Jack closed the gap between them, hugging Ianto, feeling the warmth of the younger man. Ianto nuzzled Jack's neck, breathing in the smell he had come to know was Jack. He sniffled, unable to hold in his tears anymore. Jack looked up at him quizzically.

"I missed you so much."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack!" Gwen yelled when he walked through the cog door.

She ran to him and threw him into a strong hug.

"I missed you too." Jack laughed as the others crowded him. Owen nodded his thanks for the older man's return and Tosh moved in, next for a hug.

"Don't leave like that again Jack." Tosh murmured.

"I won't if I can help it." Jack promised, "I'm sorry guys, but it's over now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat in Jack's chair. The older man had been back for just over an hour and he didn't want to be with anyone. The door opened making him jump out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm." Ianto mumbled, looking down at the desk in front of him.

"Come out with us. I missed you while I was gone, you know?" Jack smiled.

"I'm okay here. You go and spend time with the others, have some fun."

"What's wrong?" Jack sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Jack looked over at the Welshman skeptically. Moving into the room, he sat down next to Ianto.

"Tell me what's wrong." Jack urged.

"Nothing." Ianto insisted.

"Tell me." Jack said sternly.

"I just…can you tell me what you know about me? Please?"

"It's complicated."

"I need to hear it."

"I can't tell you too much. What I can tell you is that this happened because you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save a galaxy and that it was either permanent death or me saving you, which meant that you were immortal like me."

Ianto paused, staring up at Jack, "Is that all you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry but if I tell you any more, it could hurt you."

"Well…what do I do now?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"You come out there with me, and you talk to them, have some fun."

"Why do you want me to go out there so badly?"

"Because you're going to need to get to know them if you're going to work here." Jack smiled.

"What?" Ianto stared up at the older man, trying to comprehend what he had said.

"I want you to work here, with me."

"That'd make you my boss, right?"

"Yeah…" Jack murmured, trying to figure out where Ianto was going with this.

"That's an interesting relationship." Ianto laughed.

Jack grinned as he looked over at the Welshman, "God I missed you."

Ianto smiled, moving closer to Jack, kissing him tenderly. Jack pushed closer, deepening the kiss as Gwen walked into the room.

"What's taking – Oh! Uh…sorry guys." She giggled, rushing out of the room.

"Shit." Ianto murmured, "Now they all know."

"Not to upset you too much Yan but, I'm pretty sure they already knew." Jack chuckled before bringing his hands around the younger man and pulling him into another kiss.

**THE END!! Wow…that's sad, I really liked writing this and I can't believe it's ended so soon. Don't worry guys, I'm not about to leave you high and dry. I came up with a new idea literally, on the way to school this morning haha. It's probably ridiculous though…hmm, well Review this for now and when I write the first Chapter of that one, review to tell me to continue or not…please? And About the Alphabet Challenge…I will write some of those soon, however while I have the time to write big stories, I like to use it.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx **

**P.S: At Final count I have 14, 555 Words in this story total. Not bad hehe. I don't know if that's more than the others but I'm fairly sure it is. **


End file.
